


Lionheart

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 伏见养了美美小狮子的故事。总的来说是个傻白甜的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 3





	1. Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伏见养了美美小狮子的故事。总的来说是个傻白甜的故事。

//Secretof my heart 疑ってもないね

いつだって少しの未来があれば

真実は 手に入れられるはず

——距离伏见先生把他的小狮子完完整整地吃下肚还有XX天。

最近伏见先生总是早早地下班。甚至有队员在本地很有名的一家甜品店里目击到了跟一群穿得粉嫩嫩的小姑娘一起排队买布丁，显得非常格格不入的伏见先生，据目击者说简直毛骨悚然。

“伏见先生搬出宿舍了？”

“听说是要养宠物，所以搬走了。”

“嘘小声点！伏见先生往这边走过来了。”

“伏见先生！这是今天那起案子的报告书。哎，您手上的伤是？”

“家里的猫咬的。”伏见抬手接过了文件，头也不回地走出了办公室。

只是那个齿痕，无论如何都不像是猫咬出来的。

“伏见先生这样的人，也会愿意养宠物吗？”

利落地打开门，脱了鞋，家里还是静悄悄的。

他把装着布丁和蛋糕的袋子扔到冰箱里，脱下外套去找不见了的小家伙。不出所料地在花园的角落里找到了闷闷不乐的小狮子。

“我买了布丁。”他伸手试图抚摸蓬松顺滑的毛发。

“嗷！”小狮子不满地挥了挥爪子，亮出了尖牙。

“美咲。”他似乎完全不怕小小的爪子和锐利的牙齿，像揉弄温顺的狗狗一样捧起了他的脸，“来吃吧。”

闭上眼睛，倾身去打破他曾经半点不信的魔法。唇上传来的很快变成了人类肌肤的温润触感，他笑着睁开眼睛，意犹未尽地吻了吻羞红的脸庞。

“我我我我我不要在花园里解除魔法啊！！！！！”未着寸缕的人恼羞成怒地大叫，吊梢眼角看起来倒有那么点凶，只是原本那点别扭早不知道丢到哪里去了。

“那就别乱动，跟我回家里。”双手结结实实地横抱起挣扎着的人，起身往客厅走去。

“怎么不过来吃。”

“臭猴子你先给我件衣服穿啊！”八田缩在沙发上一堆软绵绵的抱枕里，脸蛋红红，毫无底气地嚷嚷。

“哦？狮子也需要穿衣服？”伏见翘着二郎腿，晃了晃手里的杯子，眉毛挑衅地上扬。

“废……废话！我现在是人形啊！”

熟悉的外套被扔了过来，八田手忙脚乱地套上，中途忍不住瞟了他两眼。

伏见放下杯子，伸出双手拍了拍。

“过来。”

完全无视了他的手和张开的臂弯，终于气鼓鼓地坐在了桌子边的八田拿起了勺子，开始哼哧哼哧地吃布丁。

“唔……这个好好吃啊！”不到五分钟就又变回了眉飞色舞的样子，不愧是笨蛋。

伏见是执行任务时在偏僻的小巷子里捡到奄奄一息的八田的。彼时小狮子饿的前胸贴后背，一双乍看有点凶巴巴的眼睛亮得吓人。

“嗷呜！”他实在是太饿了，不会捕食，附近又没有什么人，只能向碰巧路过的人求助。

也许是被期许的眼神触动了，又或许是冥冥中未知的线牵引着他走向命运，一向讨厌动物的伏见走了过去。

“我身上没有吃的。”他耸了耸肩。

小家伙像是能听懂他的话一样，点了点头，甚至摇了摇尾巴。

“你这家伙，不是猫，也不是狗吧？”伏见皱起来眉，难得认真地细细打量起他来。

短而圆的耳朵，还未发育完全，但已经初见规模的犬齿……

“你是只……狮子？”

小家伙兴奋地点了点头。

伏见就这么鬼使神差地把小狮子偷偷带回了宿舍。

“别叫。宿舍禁止携带宠物。”他难得耐心地对小狮子比划着“嘘”的手势。

小狮子乖乖地趴在地上，想说些什么，似乎想起来了要保持安静，摆了摆头把叫声咽了回去。

伏见先生把自己厌恶动物的设定全然忘在了脑后。

“我去给你拿吃的。”

十分钟后，他拎着袋子回来了。

“给你。”他把饭盒和牛奶放在小狮子的面前。

“嗷——”叫声的后半截被小狮子自己憋了回去，惴惴不安地看了看周围。

伏见忍不住笑了。

小家伙确实饿了，风卷残云地扫完了饭后，伏见还在一旁慢慢喝着咖啡。

“这个也给你吧。”他把属于自己的那份饭也推给他。

他瞪大了湿漉漉的眼睛，满心欢喜地蹭了蹭他的手。那触感实在是太美好，他忍不住又伸手揉了揉暖和的小脑袋。

“个子不大，很能吃啊。”小狮子风卷残云地把两份饭扫荡完毕后，满足地打了个嗝。

“牛奶不喝吗。”他把牛奶倒进盘子里递给他。

小狮子像是见到毒药般的，抗拒地拼命摇头。

“你喝过这个？”恶作剧般地又把盘子推近了些。

“呜……”小狮子发出了低低的，哀怨的呜咽，有些委屈地看着他。

或许连本人都没有注意到的笑意蔓延开来。

“怎么，讨厌这个？”他忍不住想欺负他。“不喝长不高哦。”

似乎是被戳到了痛处的小狮子别扭地舔了一小口牛奶，像吞毒药似的皱着脸喝了下去。

他又笑了。

不再欺负委委屈屈的小家伙，他像拎小狗一样轻松地拎起了还未长开的小狮子，走进了浴室。“好脏。去洗澡。”

小狮子意外地不怕水，浑身沾满泡沫，闭着眼睛舒服地直哼哼，任凭伏见帮他擦洗。被浴巾裹住抱出来时，已经昏昏欲睡了。犹豫了一秒，用浴巾和毯子铺了张小小的床，轻轻地把毛茸茸的小兽放进了同样毛茸茸的，层层叠叠的布料里，只露出吹着口水泡泡的脸。

伏见尽可能轻声地简单收拾了下屋子，随便找了点东西吃。他实在是太累了，洗完澡倒在床上就睡着了。

梦里，有什么暖洋洋的东西钻进了被窝，蹭着他的胸膛。

伏见先生最近有些不对劲。队员们小声议论着上司。

“总觉得……伏见先生像是恋爱了一样！”

“不可能的吧！”

“你这种单身狗怎么会知道！恋爱的氛围啊！一看就知道！”

“喂你自己难道不是吗！装什么情场老手啊！”

无视了身后八卦着自己的下属们，伏见头也不回地往宿舍走去。

这几天他跟这只来路不明的小兽说的话，显然比他工作几年跟同事们说的话还要多得多。就连小狮子晚上经常迷迷糊糊地爬上他的床，在他胸口蹭啊蹭的，他也意外地不讨厌。索性每天给小家伙洗完澡后，直接把他抱到床上。

活泼好动的幼狮被关在窄小的宿舍里，总觉得有些不忍心。

“我买了房子。”

正在玩毛线团的小狮子眨巴着眼睛，抬头望着他。

“在郊区，附近没有什么人，你叫出来也没有关系。”

“有很大的院子可以给你玩。”他把玩着钥匙，神色认真。

小狮子开心地跳了起来，甚至摇起了尾巴。

这家伙根本不像狮子啊。他在心里叹了口气，连喟叹的余音都被染上了未知的甜蜜味道。

伏见先生提交了外宿申请的消息过了一周多才在队员中传开。听说是为了养宠物，买了个带着很大的庭院的房子。

他自然是不会邀请任何同事去家里做客的。

每天从讨厌的职场驱车回家，打开门，进入不属于那个阴冷干练的伏见猿比古的世界。

他贪恋在玄关门口被扑上来来迎接的小狮子撞倒，钻到他怀里蹭来蹭去，舔着他的手掌的潮湿触感；他沉醉于每天给小狮子洗澡的时候，全心全意毫无保留的信任眼神；他实在太喜欢用牛奶捉弄他时，不满地挥舞着还没长开的小爪子，以及努力地想装作很凶的样子瞪着他的表情，哪怕事后要用布丁去哄着生气的小家伙跳上床也心甘情愿。

偶尔他会侧卧在床上，凝视着不设防的安详睡颜。四仰八叉的小肉爪随着轻微的鼾声一齐轻颤着，实在是过于可爱。

“你这家伙，到底是从哪里来的呢。”

钥匙插进锁孔的声音格外清脆。一推开门就感受到了软乎乎的小肉垫的迎接。这一次有点过火，他被热情得像团火焰炮弹的小狮子旋风般地扑倒在玄关里，温热的鼻息近在咫尺，脸被舔了，略有些粗糙舌头触到了冰凉的唇——

已经习惯了的小狮子的重量陡然变大，在一阵哇哇哇的乱叫中，他维持着震惊的表情，下意识地一把抓住了想从他身上逃走的赤裸少年纤细的足踝。


	2. Lionheart [2]

“哎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一阵惨叫，少年挣不开束缚着脚腕的手，只能尴尬地坐在伏见的小腹上。  
伏见缓缓坐了起来，松开脚腕，捉住了眼前人的胳膊。  
带着点凶气的吊梢三白眼和小狮子的如出一辙，圆圆的鼻子和小巧的骨架虽然是第一次见到，也有着莫名的熟悉感。  
“你看什么看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”猝不及防的一头槌撞在他脑袋上，回过神来的时候，眼前的人手忙脚乱地地捂着裆部往客厅里逃。  
“没用。都看到了。”他站起来，神色泰然。  
他大概明白这就是小狮子了，但这反应，像是变成人之后不记得之前的事情了。  
“你打算一直这么光着走？”哪有逃跑往房间里跑的啊。他在心里笑。  
少年胡乱地从沙发抓起一个抱枕，试图遮挡一点赤裸的身体。  
他忍不住笑了。

“这个是你吗？”他掏出终端，给他看小狮子的照片，有趴在自己胸口睡着，吹着口水泡泡的，有洗澡的时候，闭着眼睛舒服地哼哼的……  
“哎？”紧攥着的手松了下来，无辜的抱枕无声地落到了地上，“好像真的是我哎……”  
少年毫无自觉地走近了他，近距离观察着终端上的照片。  
“对不起啊，错怪你了……原来这么长时间是你一直在照顾我啊。”他的脸好像更红了。

“伏见猿比古。”他伸出了手，握住了向他伸过来的手。  
“我叫八田，美咲。”后两个字声音小得跟蚊子哼哼一样。  
“Misaki。”伏见准确无误地叫出了三个音节。  
“别，别叫我的名字啊喂！”八田猛地抓住他的衣领摇了起来，像发怒的小兽一样嚷个不停。直到赤裸的胸膛几乎要贴上他的，双方都能感受到彼此的呼吸，好像才终于又想起来自己未着寸缕。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”又是一阵惨叫，八田松开了他的衣领，讪讪地退了几步。  
“那个，能先借我件衣服穿吗……”他支支吾吾着，紧紧抱着不知何时又从地上捡起来了的抱枕。

接过伏见扔来的衬衫和长裤，八田毛手毛脚地卷起过长的袖子和裤脚，松了口气，坐在了沙发上。仍然光着的脚毫不介意地踩在木质的地板上。

“所以，你能变成狮子？”伏见坐在他对面的沙发上，沿着茶几推给他一杯热牛奶。  
“啊，嗯……算是吧……这个问题我也不太清楚，不太好说……” 

能变成狮子的秘密都暴露成这样了，还试图掩饰什么啊。伏见在心里暗暗吐槽。而且你那个表情，稍微有点智商的人一看就知道是怎么回事了好吗。无非就是族人的秘密不能告诉外人啊什么的。

“你不记得前段时间发生的事了？”

“总之就是，我能变成狮子，但这是我第一次变形，可能出了什么问题，把人类的记忆都搞没了，现在变回来，也不记得是狮子的时候的事情了。”他窘迫地挠了挠一头略显凌乱的橙色头发。

伏见把牛奶又向他跟前推了推。  
“不喝牛奶吗？小狮子最喜欢喝牛奶了。”他笑得堪称真诚。  
“哎？！怎么会？！”八田一脸震惊地看着牛奶，仿佛那是毒药，“不可能的吧！”  
“哦？美咲这么大的人了还害怕喝牛奶？”  
“这跟年纪没有关系的吧！”被戳中痛处后，不满的小虎牙和小狮子如出一辙。他赌气似的拿起牛奶，喝了一口，艰难地咽了下去。

“不打算报答我吗？”他看着紧皱的眉毛，想伸手把它们抚平，说出口的却是没头没脑的问句。  
“啊？”表情瞬间就软了下去，像乖巧的小犬。  
“你在我家呆了三周了。那就帮我做三周家务吧。”他比出“三”的手势。  
“哦，哦……总之这段时间谢谢你照顾了。”八田没看出他笑容里的不怀好意，似乎觉得这要求无可厚非，于是懵懂地点了点头。

答应地实在太过干脆，反而让他烦躁起来。就算变成了人，八田还是单纯的像初生的小动物一样。让他在充满兴趣地欺负他时，又隐隐觉得不安。

如果，只是如果，当初把他捡回来的人，不是自己呢？  
他不愿意去想。

八田很快就光着脚开始跑来跑去，嘴里还说个不停。  
“猿比古？啊我可以叫你猿比古吗？围裙在哪里啊？”  
“你多久没用过厨房了啊！”  
“看本大爷怎么拯救你的厨房吧嘿嘿！”

他一声声应着，目光就没有离开过厨房。被看的人没有察觉到身后的视线，还在嚷个不停。  
“猿——啊不如叫你猴子吧！叫猴子可以吗！”  
他站起来走进厨房，把一整个甜甜圈塞进了喋喋不休的嘴里。  
“美咲。”他盯着对方露出的一点粉色的舌尖，“你叫我猴子，为了公平，我叫你美咲。”  
随后的抗议都在打闹中继续进行着。在被用自己讨厌的，像女孩子一样的名字称呼了一遍又一遍后，他愤慨地用另一个甜甜圈堵住了对方的嘴。  
“不许叫我后面的名字！我要继续清理厨房了。”

八田兢兢业业地工作了一个小时，终于把蒙尘的厨房清理的焕然一新，打开冰箱的门时一下子沮丧了起来。  
“为什么都是些速食食品啊？”  
“叫外卖就好了。”伏见耸了耸肩，掏出了终端。

吃饱喝足的时候已经不早了。八田洗完澡，揉着头发出来，把自己扔到了沙发上。  
“啊——今天真是累死了！不过终于变回来了！谢谢你啦猿比古！唔——”视线落在正往这边走来的人赤裸的上半身上时，脸又毫无缘由红了。  
“怎么？都是男人，有什么好害羞的。”伏见挑起一边眉毛，语气几乎在是挑衅了。  
“家里只有一张床。”他头也不回地走进了卧室，对身后追上来的脚步非常满意。

八田背对着他侧卧在床上。这家伙好像完全不认床，不到五分钟，呼吸就变得平稳均匀起来。  
而一直到天快亮了，无法平复的黑色眼睛还在一声不吭地注视着新来的入侵者。

闹钟响了。他不耐烦地伸手准备摁掉它的时候，怀里有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着他。  
和他躺在一张床上的人，又变回了那只小兽。躺在他的衬衫里，只露出圆圆的脑袋。  
他试探性地捏了捏小爪子，小狮子不满地哼了哼，翻了个身又继续睡了。  
他就这么单手撑着上半身，对着他呼吸的频率数了十分钟，最终自暴自弃地叹了口气，转身走出了房间。  
就当是个梦吧。他握紧了拳头。

行尸走肉一样的一天过后，疲惫的手在家门的把手上停顿了三秒。打开门的时候，迎接他的会是谁呢？  
打开门，小狮子一如既往地扑过来，亲热地蹭着他的腿，被他一把抱起来，视线相接。  
“美咲……？”他试探着叫出了他的名字。  
小狮子茫然地看着他。

他没有说话，揉了揉不明所以的小脑袋。  
小狮子似乎察觉到了他心情不好，嗷嗷地叫了两声，安慰似的去舔他的脸。  
突如其来的重量让毫无准备的双手差点没托住圆润的臀部。反应过来嘴唇还停靠在对方唇上的八田猛地后仰，连滚带爬地挣脱了他的怀抱。  
“你你你你你你你干什么！！！”  
他明白是怎么回事了。面对羞红得像草莓的脸，他只能强忍着笑。  
“美咲，你忘了吗。”

日子重复着。每天回家他几乎是着迷地抱起迎接他的小狮子，四目相对的时候小狮子去舔他，变成什么都不记得，哇哇大叫的少年。他和八田一起打游戏，在遍布僵尸的末日小城里背靠背穿梭，被叫美咲时八田甚至会忘记反驳；八田在厨房里用伏见自己随便买来塞满冰箱的乱七八糟的食材做饭，威胁着伏见明天必须去买蔬菜；偶尔伏见会把没做完的工作带回来，八田给他递来泡好的茶，看着在键盘上飞舞的手指，大声感慨猿比古好厉害！晚上睡在一张床上，尽管八田完全想不起来之前的事，原有的一丁点紧张和害羞也慢慢被抛到了脑后。他们甚至能躺在一个被窝里，打闹着去踢对方的小腿肚子，描绘起毁灭世界的蓝图。  
直到三个星期变成了五个星期，这种看得见摸不着的感觉让他变得烦躁起来。他甚至觉得，如果第二天晚上他告诉八田，自己是他失忆期间的恋人，他也会毫不犹豫地相信。

“为什么要相信我说的话？”  
“啊？”目光没有从游戏机上移开，“总觉得猿比古说的话都是对的啊。猿比古很聪明，人又很好的样子……啊啊啊我又被那个小怪干掉了！！！”  
“跟你说了这里应该先躲起来的。”  
“你帮我玩一下！我要去做饭了！”游戏机被塞进他手里，八田哼着歌跑进了厨房。  
放下游戏机，他跟着进了厨房。

“你怎么进来了？”八田放下手中的锅铲，见鬼似的盯着他。  
“你怎么知道我平时不进厨房？”  
“哎？我就是觉得……不知道为什么，总觉得你就是不会进厨房的……”  
“那是笨蛋的偏见吧。”你不应该知道的。就算你第一次见到我的时候，花了很久才整理好厨房，你也不应该记得的。他绝望地想。“有什么要帮忙的吗？”  
八田维持着一副活见鬼的表情。

伏见居然真的在厨房里给八田打起了下手。但连酱油都要找半天的人实在是只能减慢做饭的速度。何况他简直是来捣乱的，好好的做饭简直变成了打架。八田第无数次去抢伏见手里高举着的锅铲时，伏见下意识地向另一侧躲闪，手肘一歪，打翻了酱油。  
白衬衫全毁了。  
“快去洗澡！”愣了两秒的八田很快反应过来，胡乱地把衬衫从伏见身上扒了下来，把他推出了厨房。  
他回头看了一眼在厨房里收拾烂摊子的八田，从另一侧裤子口袋里掏出幸免于难的终端，订了外卖。  
从卫生间里擦着头发走出来的时候，八田还在厨房里。他正准备走过去，门铃不合时宜地响了。  
他小声咒骂了一句好死不死的外卖，一边擦着头发，一边打开了门。  
打开门的一瞬间寒光闪过，他下意识地矮身，几缕头发在眼前飘落。几乎没有任何间隙，刀锋一转，再次向他袭来。他下意识地想从身上摸小刀，很快反应过来他身上现在什么都没有。

“猿比古？”一阵急匆匆的脚步声，听到动静的八田赶了过来。  
“别过来！”他吼了出来，分心了一瞬，刀沿着肩划过。不用低头就知道，这是今天报废的第二件衬衫。  
“你是谁！”八田的手里甚至还拿着他的锅铲，不要命似的冲了过来，狠狠地给了偷袭者一拳。  
刀锋转向八田的那一刻，伏见只觉得自己的心跳停止了。  
“美咲！”战略战术什么的全被跑到了脑后，他不要命地反手去抓偷袭者的刀，咬着牙一记膝踢重击在对方腹部，把他掀翻在地上。刀滚落到了一边，他一脚踩上了还在挣扎的人的脸上，暴戾地碾着。  
“杂碎。”他的牙齿咯咯作响。  
“猿比古！”八田惊慌地要检查他的手。  
所幸抓得位置还算准，不算锋利的刀背只在他的手上留下了浅浅一道血痕。右肩的伤势也已经止血了。  
“我没事。”他用没受伤的手去揉他的头发。

S4的值班警察们在接到三把手的电话后很快赶来，将这起事件定义成“对执法人员的报复”。不久后骑着自行车哼哧哼哧的外卖员差点被门口的一排警车吓跑。  
伏见面色阴沉地接过外卖。嘭地一声把吵得要死的下属们隔绝在了门外。

晚饭照常进行。区别在于他早早地被八田以“需要静养”这种可笑的理由赶上了床。好在热乎乎的躯体也跟着他一起钻进了被窝。  
“疼吗。”暖和的手抚过他掌心的伤口。  
“这种小伤，一周不到就能好的吧。”他无所谓地耸耸肩。  
倒是你，以后不要那么莽撞地就冲出去。  
“猿比古居然是警察啊！超帅气的！”八田突然开心地大声叫了出来。  
警察到底跟帅气有什么关系啊。他不乏甜蜜地叹了口气。  
“睡吧。今天很累。”  
“对哦！猿比古现在还是伤患，要好好休息才行。”

耳畔呼吸声很快平稳舒缓下来。该休息的伤患者还在思考要怎么增强家里的安全系数。毕竟白天的大部分时间里，小狮子都一个人待在家里。哪怕只有万分之一的可能，他也不想让这种事情再次发生。

一声轻微的“嘭”，身边躺着的人变回了狮子。  
他看着在床上缩成一团的小东西，挠了挠他的耳朵。  
为什么要为第一天认识的人做到这种份上啊，笨蛋。

“总觉得我好像以前跟你认识？而且还很熟？”又是一个傍晚，在他第无数次解释完状况后，八田略带疑惑地说。  
他心中又暗暗滋长出希望来。

早晨醒来时，他捏了捏自己皱成一团的衬衫里的圆鼻子，被睡得晕乎乎的小狮子以豪迈的姿势一爪子挥开后，他犹豫着又凑了上去。  
这么些天来他大概摸清楚了，让美咲变成人形的触发条件是亲密接触，比如吻。  
只是试验而已，没有别的意思。他这么告诉自己，像付诸实践自己的猜想的科学家一样，虔诚地闭眼，俯身。

安详地躺在他的宽大的衬衫里的很快变成了赤裸的少年，略显单薄的胸膛随着呼吸起伏着，被朝阳晕染成了可口的布丁般的颜色。  
他舍不得吵醒他。只是静静地看着，终于忍不住伸手去触碰他的脸颊，轻轻地用食指摩挲着。  
早安。他在心里说。  
少年很快又变成了狮子的模样。

晚上回来的时候，小狮子一如既往地扑上来舔他，哇啊啊啊啊的惨叫声照常响起，不知为何，八田这次愣了一下，没有像往常一样立刻挣开他逃走。  
任性一次吧。他一手搂住颤抖的臀部，吻上了还没来得及逃走的唇。  
抵抗没有预想的激烈，只有几下象征性的挣扎。八田迷离的眼神让他更加口干舌燥。结实的小腿下意识地缠紧了伏见的腰，逐渐硬起来的器官在他的小腹上磨蹭着。  
帮你解决一下吧，接个吻就勃起了的童贞。  
吻没有停。伏见抱着怀里的人穿过客厅，把他轻轻地放倒在他们共同睡了一个月床上。没有任何的阻拦，手沿着赤裸的胸腹一路下滑，轻轻地握住了少年充血的器官。  
讨厌的话就推开我吧。

他的技巧谈不上好。毕竟在此前的很多年里，这种事情对习惯独处的人来说只是一种毫无意义的生理状况。只有它不请自来时，他才会皱着眉头解决一下，然后厌恶地把弄脏的手放在水龙头下冲洗一遍又一遍。所以他只能堪称笨拙，尽可能温柔地揉弄着不属于自己的茎柱，用吻去品尝对方难耐的呻吟。没有任何预料中的反抗。他甚至感到在他身下和手掌中微微痉挛的八田在回应他，笨拙地追逐着他的唇舌。  
大概从未被人如此对待过，八田很快就射了他一手。释放过后的八田瘫软地躺在床上，盯着天花板放空了几秒，依然有些意乱情迷的目光终于落到他身上时，他猛地坐起来，一把推开他，头也不回地跳下了床，脸红到爆炸地跑了。

“喂！美咲！”终于意识到自己做得有点过火的伏见追了出去。八田忙不迭地逃进了浴室，反手锁上了门。  
看今天要花更久的时间来解释发生的状况了……他站在紧闭的浴室门口，听着哗啦啦的水声，低头看了看手上还未干透的白浊。  
“讨厌的话，为什么不推开我呢。”

“臭猴子……”卫生间里隐约传来不满的嘟囔。他突然明白，今天他不用花任何时间去解释了。


	3. Lionheart [3]

“哎？”水声终于停了，惊叫声他的在预料之中。他轻轻敲了敲浴室的门。“衣服我放门口了。” 

红透的半边脸和光滑的裸肩从门内露了出来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把抓过了一叠衣物，嘭地又关上了门。

一直到晚上，八田都没有再理过他。晚饭倒是乖乖地做了两人份，气鼓鼓地把他的那份放到餐桌上，自己钻去院子里发呆，等伏见吃完又一脸怒气地跑回来洗碗。

不在生气。倒像是在撒娇。

晚上伏见早早地躺到床上，闭上眼睛开始假寐。没过多久，床的另一侧别别扭扭地下陷，八田轻手轻脚地躺在了床的边缘，赌气地翻身背对他。  
他醒了很久，一直到轻微的一声嘭，八田又变回了狮子，他拿起终端，看了时间，不出所料，维持人形的时间比平时多了两个小时。

第二天傍晚他特地绕远路去买了布丁，回家的时候小狮子果然没有来迎接他。他在花园里找到了还在生闷气的小狮子，有些好笑地给他在食盆里装好食物和水，揉了揉还在生闷气的小脑袋。八田略微不满地挥了挥爪子，亮出尖尖的牙齿，露出自以为很凶的表情。

他在心里偷笑。

不出所料，按耐不住的小狮子犹犹豫豫地跑进了客厅。似乎有点害羞，又像是下定了很大决心似的，一溜小跑到他腿边，扒着他的腿站了起来，直愣愣地盯了他一会儿，又不好意思地别过头去。

他蹲了下来，两手穿过腋下，把小狮子抱了起来。

久违的鼻息打在脸上，他被胡乱地舔了一通。

终于又变回人形的八田手忙脚乱地抱着膝盖蹲在他面前，试图让自己暴露在外的部分少一些。  
“猿，猿比古。谢谢你之前的照顾，我会想办法报答你的。”他的脸红透了，视线也不断往旁边漂移。

他笑了。

日子和以前一样，又不一样地继续着。  
晚上回来小狮子会害羞别扭地蹭过来舔他，变成人后慌慌张张地穿好衣服，从他手里接过食材，带着通红的耳根一溜烟跑到厨房。

“这样不行啊猴子！”厨房里传来八田苦恼的声音，伏见抬起头，本来还害羞着的人一开始做饭就像进入了工作mode一样变得认真了起来，正盯着自己买回来的一堆乱七八糟烦躁地抓头发。  
“你买的东西没法做出来好吃的啊！”  
“是你厨艺太差了吧。”他伸手越过他的背脊，从冰箱里拿了罐咖啡。  
“哪有你这样买东西的啊！一点蔬菜都没有！”八田嘟囔着在一堆肉制品里翻找着，“好歹要买点青椒什么的吧。”  
无辜咖啡罐被捏扁了，伏见嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“那种东西不需要。”  
“所以说让我去买菜啊！”八田蹭地站了起来，劈手把咖啡罐抢了过来，“你这家伙就只会买垃圾食品，根本就不会买菜吧！”咖啡罐划出了一道漂亮的弧线，落进了垃圾桶，八田双手叉腰，睁大了眼睛瞪着他。

“不行。”他转身走出了厨房。  
“凭什么不让我出门啊。”八田咕哝着把肉放进冰箱里，面对一冰箱乱七八糟的东西满面愁容。这几天他一直要求出门采购，无一例外地被伏见干脆地拒绝了。他想不通为什么。明明这样对他比较方便不是吗。

半夜，极轻的关门声再次吵醒了睡得正迷糊的八田。最近每天半夜伏见都会起来，大概是工作很忙，要去书房干活吧。黑眼圈这两天越来越很明显了。所以说就应该让自己买菜，做点有营养的东西吃嘛……他胡思乱想着，又睡了过去。

“猿比古，你最近很忙吗？”次日的饭桌上，八田忍不住问。  
“不啊。”  
“哦……”他的回答太过干脆，八田只能不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，继续吃饭。  
总想能帮猿比古做点什么，但感觉一直在给他添麻烦啊……  
“猿比古！多吃点！身体要紧！”他胡乱地夹了一堆肉给不明所以的伏见。  
吃完饭又全力投身进洗碗事业，满脑子都是该怎么帮猿比古做点什么，直到昏昏沉沉地睡过去，也没有想出来。

“今天没买菜吗？冰箱里好像还剩了点牛肉。”八田穿好衣服，边卷起过长的裤脚边问。  
“这个给你。”伏见的视线有些躲闪，递给他一块手表。  
八田不明所以地接过来。  
“你的终端丢了吧。这种方便运动的比较适合你。”  
“你自己做的吗！猿比古好厉害！”八田欢天喜地地把终端戴在了自己手上。

目光从亮晶晶的小兽般的眼睛扫到了宽大衬衫和裤子下没有多少肉的小小身体，喉结滚动了一下。  
“走吧。一起去超市。”他装作不经意地握住想了很久的手。

八田穿着不合身的衣服和鞋子，跌跌撞撞地被伏见拽出了家门。为了防止他摔跤，伏见只能拉着他，维持着令人体温升高的肢体接触。  
“先去给你买衣服。”关上车门，伏见很快做出了决定。  
“猿比古，为什么之前不让我出门啊。”八田一边好奇地玩着终端，一边发问。  
“没有终端的笨蛋出门会走丢的吧。”  
“你这几天熬夜，是为了帮我做这个吗？”  
稳稳握着方向盘的手僵了。  
明明是笨蛋，在某些地方却意外的敏锐。  
他没说话，算是默认了。

八田买衣服倒是爽快，二十分钟就挑好了全套运动装，T恤加运动短裤，露出光洁的小腿。伏见刷卡的时候还不断嚷嚷着“之后会还你的”。

“走了。”  
“等等我啊猿比古！”手被自然地握住了。只有一小块肌肤相接，心跳却比以往都快。

想让他戴穿自己亲手做的手表，穿自己挑的衣服，用自己买的东西，满脑子装的都是自己。然后狠狠地进入他，让他从头到尾都浸满自己的味道。

那天晚上，八田尽他所能做了一桌卖相不算很好，口感却相当不错的大餐。一番饕餮过后，两个人早早地躺到了床上。当他又一次在清晨醒来，变回小狮子的人躺在衬衫里，爪子握着手表，他小心翼翼地吻了上去。宽大的衬衫下，被吻变成人类的少年有着不设防的安详睡颜，唯一没有放松的地方是手——他还紧紧抓着手表。

他只能自嘲不断加速的心跳。只是手表，又不是戒指什么的。

星期一是手指，星期二是锁骨，星期三是眉心，星期四是额角，星期五是鼻梁，星期六是脸颊。  
星期日是浅尝辄止的吻。  
他屏住气，生怕呼吸声会吵醒熟睡的人，小心地吻上了微张的唇。  
爱意不是七天的轮回。爱，占有欲，和他也说不清道不明的感情疯狂地滋长，牢牢锁住了他的整颗心，让他痛苦又幸福地喘不过气来，心里的话几乎要脱口而出。

“哇猴子我抓住你了！”在某个阳光正好的周末下午，已经忘了原因的打闹终于告终。八田猛地把他扑倒在床上，嗷地一声开始挠他的痒痒。他伸手反击，两张平时一冷一热的脸笑成了不分彼此的一团。鼻尖相抵，不分彼此的还有纠缠在一起的呼吸，那张灿烂的笑脸跟他之间没有距离。

嘴唇相碰的时候，没有人知道这到底是一人份还是两人份的本能。这不是一个有预谋的吻。因此尽管触感再熟悉不过，两个人还是都愣住了。或许是被暖洋洋的光线蛊惑了，还没来得及分开的嘴唇又像被晃了眼睛的小乌鸦一样，晕晕乎乎，跌跌撞撞，再次相接。  
它比以往都要漫长。漫长到让人忘了它原本是能让狮子变成人的魔法。好像驱动它的从来只是爱意。  
被蛊惑的不仅仅是吻。逐渐硬起来的部位只隔了两层同质的布料——没什么区别，都是他买的，他洗的。

他反身压住了身上的人，清醒的手伸进了宽大的短裤。

八田呜咽了一声，像落入圈套的小动物一样茫然无助。裤子被褪到膝弯，脆弱的部位被轻轻地握住揉弄，让他忍不住发出细小的呻吟。

轻轻咬了咬耳垂，从下巴一路品尝到肚脐，最终把正在轻微抽搐的部位包裹进嘴中。更加甜腻的呻吟让他沉浸在掌握他的快感中，顽劣地用舌头舔了舔敏感的铃口，很快就尝到了他的味道。

释放过后的八田稍微清醒了一点，慌忙从他身下挣开，穿好已经一片黏腻的内裤。当他已经开始思考这次要怎么哄他的时候，八田却没有跑，只是鸵鸟似的一头埋进了枕头。依稀还能看到红透的耳朵。

“猿比古，对，对不起……我也不知道是怎么回事……就……”闷闷的声音从枕头里传过来，他不自觉地笑了。

躺在他身边，无视自己下身的胀痛，他轻轻抚过对方的背脊。  
“没关系。这不算什么错。”


End file.
